


A Little Something

by imel



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: Tom told you he got you ‘a little something’ for your birthday, but it turned out his gift was about to change your life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a shameless threesome, but my muse said no. I'm also polyamorous myself, so there's that.

It was your birthday, and you were insanely excited to see what secret Tom had hidden from you as your birthday surprise. You’d almost broken him a couple times, but he hadn’t relented. The closer it came, the giddier you were. 

Tom always came up with the best surprises, even when he insisted it was just ‘a little something,’ like he had this year.

“The surprise is in here,” he told you as you followed him closely, trying not to seem as eager as you actually were.

You walked with him into the living room of his apartment. 

Harrison was sitting on the sofa.

“Hi, Harrison,” you greeted him, a bit confused.

He waved at you, looking a bit nervous. “Hey.”

“Are we doing something with Harrison?” you asked, glancing back over at Tom.

“That’s up to you,” Tom said without elaborating.

“You didn’t ask her first?!” Harrison said to Tom.

“I wanted it to be a surprise!” Tom responded.

“You don’t just surprise someone with something like this!” Harrison exclaimed, obviously a bit aggravated.

“He told me he just got me a little something. I’m not expecting anything fancy or extravagant,” you said, uncertain of what was going on.

“It’s definitely not little,” Harrison mumbled.

“Tom, um, what did you do?” you asked, turning to your boyfriend.

“I can explain,” Tom started.

“Please do,” you interrupted.

“Uh, do you remember that time with the vibrator and me, when you almost passed out when you came?” Tom asked.

You did remember -- how could you forget the best orgasm of your life?

_You hadn’t really played with toys much during sex. You had plenty of fun without them, and it surprised you when Tom brought out a slim vibrating dildo that you hadn’t seen before._

_He teased you to the edge with it at least half a dozen times. You’d lost count, only knowing that you were desperate and were starting to feel like he was kind of an asshole._

_“I need you, please,” you whined._

_“I’m going to try something, love,” he told you._

_“Okay?” you responded, simultaneously wondering what he was going to do, and not caring as long as he finally got you off._

_He moved your legs over his shoulders, still holding the vibrator inside you. His eyes were on your face as he pressed himself into you next to the vibrator and started thrusting gently and tentatively._

_You hadn’t ever felt that full before. It wasn’t something you expected to get that much pleasure from. You were already so close from all the edging that you quickly reached an overwhelming orgasm. Your head was swimming, and you lost awareness for several long moments._

_When you drifted back to consciousness, Tom was staring down at you, concerned._

_“Holy shit,” you breathed, still trembling with pleasure._

_“Are you alright?” Tom asked._

_“Yeah. Did you…” you trailed off._

_“Oh yeah,” he responded._

That was months ago, and he hadn’t brought it up or took the vibrator back out again. It just stayed in the nightstand with the other infrequently used toys you left at his place. You assumed that it had scared him when you blacked out, and never brought it up again yourself. It had been mind-blowingly amazing, but it wasn’t something you needed, if it made Tom uncomfortable.

“Just to make sure I have this straight, you wanted to give me...a threesome with Harrison for my birthday?” you confirmed.

“Yeah, but only if you want to,” Tom responded. “It’s completely up to you.”

“Why Harrison?” you asked.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him and he looks at you when you don’t think the other notices,” Tom replied.

You swallowed heavily. “I wouldn’t ever cheat on you. You-” you started.

“And I know that, love. I trust you completely. I know Harrison wouldn’t do that to me either. He’s my best mate. But the mutual attraction is obvious, always has been,” Tom explained.

You turned to Harrison. “And how do you feel about this?”

Harrison shrugged. “I’ve always thought you were fucking gorgeous. If Tom hadn’t made a move first, I definitely would’ve. Believe me when I say this is no hardship on my part.”

“Okay, so...now what?” you asked, nervously fidgeting.

Harrison stood up and walked over to you, looking every bit as anxious as you were.

You looked over at Tom. “Can we, uh, kiss?”

“No, you’re only allowed to touch his dick,” Tom teased. “Go ahead.”

Harrison tentatively tipped your chin up as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.

Your heart was pounding in your chest. It’d be a lie if you said you’d never thought about this. You’d honestly thought about it a lot. You had eyes, and Harrison was definitely very easy on them. You’d even initially been hoping Harrison would approach you after you met them both, before Tom had surprised you and done it first.

You’d had more than a few dreams about Harrison, too, after you started dating Tom. It left you feeling really guilty when you woke up wet because of Harrison, lying next to Tom, who thought you were so turned on for him. You never corrected him, though.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when Harrison traced the seam of your lips with the tip of his tongue. You parted your lips to let him in. His tongue brushed against yours languidly while he moved a hand up to tangle in your hair.

You glanced over at Tom out of the corner of your eye, and he was watching you, rapt. If the bulge against the front of his pants was any indication, he was enjoying the show.

It did feel a bit dishonest to be making out with Harrison without Tom knowing the full context, but you couldn’t help yourself. It was Haz, and he was a good kisser.

That was all you needed to close your eyes and enjoy your kiss with Harrison. If he was giving you this gift, you were going to make the most of it.

You explored Harrison’s mouth thoroughly with your tongue, learning him and what he liked as you went.

It had been a couple of years since you kissed anyone other than Tom, and you’d almost forgotten the newness and excitement of a first kiss, especially one you’d wanted for so long. If everything continued to go well, he was a soon to be new partner. Your head was swimming.

When Harrison moved his hand to cup your breast over your shirt, making you moan softly into his mouth, you opened your eyes and immediately noticed he was also watching Tom to gauge his reaction.

Tom noticed, too, and chuckled. “You don’t need to keep looking over here. I’m not going to freak out or anything. I’m enjoying the show.”

Curious about Harrison’s previous comment, you slid your hand down to feel his erection through his pants. You couldn’t get an exact idea through the fabric, but could tell he was definitely gifted in that department.

You broke the kiss, panting. “You weren’t lying when you said it wasn’t little. I don’t know if both of you will fit.”

“We will,” Harrison reassured you. “I wouldn’t just try to shove it in without making sure you were ready.”

“Even if he would, I wouldn’t let him,” Tom added. “This is about making you feel good. We both want that.”

Harrison nodded in agreement.

“God, all the possibilities. I wish you hadn’t sprung this on me suddenly. I’d have made a list to prioritize what I want,” you commented.

“Why do you need to prioritize?” Tom asked.

“I already know you can’t get it up enough times in one night to do everything on my list,” you teased. “Harrison probably can’t either.”

Harrison laughed softly. “Hey, don’t underestimate me.”

“Who says it has to be just one night?” Tom questioned.

“You?” you said, uncertain, and didn’t let yourself think too much about it yet.

“When did I say that?” Tom continued.

“When you said it was a present for my birthday? The last time I checked, a birthday is one day,” you replied.

“We should probably talk about this before we take it any further than we have,” Harrison said.

“Yeah,” you agreed.

You sat down on the middle seat of the couch and patted the cushions on either side of you.

Tom and Harrison joined you, sitting beside you in an awkward silence.

“So, is this or is this not supposed to be a one time thing?” you eventually asked.

“I didn’t really think that far ahead,” Tom admitted. “I just remembered how good it was for you before, and I thought it’d be better for you if you got the real thing.”

You turned to Harrison. “What about you?”

“I’ve fancied you for a long time, and I wasn’t going to turn down the chance to be with you, whatever that ended up being,” Harrison confessed.

“And you?” Tom asked, hand on your thigh.

You looked down at your lap. “I was into Harrison before I was into you. We probably wouldn’t be having this conversation now if he’d asked me out first. Don’t get me wrong, though. I love you now, Tom, more than I can put into words, but my feelings for Harrison never completely went away. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before now. I shouldn’t have kissed him without you knowing.”

A few stray tears fell down your cheeks, but Tom was quick to wipe them away with his thumb. “Don’t cry, darling,” he said, pulling you close. “I’m not upset. Haz and I have shared a lot over the years. What’s one more thing?”

“Wait, what?” Harrison spoke up.

“The more I think about it, the more it makes sense,” Tom responded. “Work keeps me away pretty often. I know how lonely you get without me, sweetheart. We spend a lot of time together as a group anyway when I am home.”

“Are you suggesting I...date your girlfriend?” Harrison asked, his surprise obvious.

“I guess I am, or at least that we try it out,” Tom replied, shrugging against you. “If you’re both alright with it, of course.”

“It wouldn’t be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done,” Harrison said.

“No truer words have ever been spoken.” Tom squeezed your hand. “What about you, love?”

You’d heard about polyamory, but it hadn’t been something you considered for yourself -- not because you were particularly opposed. It just hadn’t come up, and it wasn’t something you felt like you needed to be happy.

The thought of not being so alone while Tom was away for work, and your feelings for Harrison actually being a good thing, made the decision easier than it would have been otherwise.

“Yeah, we can try that.” You paused. “I didn’t expect you to give me a second boyfriend for my birthday.”

“You and me both,” Tom agreed.

“Me either,” Harrison added.

You reached over to grab Harrison’s hand, tugging him closer. “I want you to both hold me.”

Harrison moved closer and wrapped himself around your other side.

You pressed a brief kiss to Tom’s lips, and then turned to tentatively do the same to Harrison while Tom watched.

“You’re not jealous?” you asked Tom as you turned to look at him.

“I’m not,” Tom answered. “I think I would be if it were anybody else, but it’s just Harrison.”

“Just Harrison, huh?” Harrison chuckled.

“You’ll never be ‘just Harrison’ to me,” you told him, squeezing his hand. “I don’t think you could have given me a better present, Tom. I’m not sure how you’re ever going to top this.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Tom promised, smiling at you.

“Speaking of your birthday, I brought a cake and my gift for you. They’re in the kitchen,” Harrison said.

“Cake first, then we figure out how this works in the bedroom?” you proposed.

“Sounds good to me,” Tom said.

“Me too,” Harrison agreed.

You stood and reached out both of your hands, encouraging Tom and Harrison to each take one. “Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

You were anxious as you ate a slice of the delicious cake Harrison brought for you -- your favorite flavor with your favorite icing from your favorite bakery. A smile crossed your face at how sweet he was to remember, even sweeter than the cake.

He was definitely 100% boyfriend material, and always had been, even when he’d just been one of your best friends. Now he actually was your boyfriend, as of about half an hour ago. Your boyfriend who you were about to sleep with for the first time.

It was weird to think of him like that after being your secret crush for years. Your feelings were now encouraged instead of something you felt guilty over when you couldn’t sleep at night. Life was strange sometimes.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when Harrison placed a small gift bag on the table in front of you.

“I hope you like it,” he said.

“I’m sure I will!” you said as you opened the gift bag to find a charm bracelet inside, empty other than a Spider-man charm. “This is adorable! Thank you so much!”

You kissed him like you would Tom in this situation, because you could now, and that was a heady feeling. He tasted sugary like icing, and you wanted to deepen the kiss and savor the sweetness. There were so many missed kisses to make up for, and you planned to try to make up for them as quickly as possible.

After you reluctantly separated your lips from his, you added, “there’s something missing, though.”

“Oh?” Harrison asked.

“You need a charm, too. Tom gets Spider-man, but I’m not sure what should represent you,” you said, biting your lower lip as you contemplated. Nothing was an obvious choice.

“I’ll think of something,” Harrison reassured you.

Tom moved to kiss you, too. His tongue slipped into your mouth and took you by surprise, not expecting such a deep kiss. You also weren’t expecting him to back you toward the open door of his bedroom, not stopping until he knocked you back onto the bed.

You were a little breathless when Tom broke the kiss and stood over you.

“Haz, come help me take care of our birthday girl!” Tom called out.

Harrison walked into the room, looking nervous.

“Should I tell him what gets you off, or let him figure it out for himself?” Tom asked you.

You considered for a moment. “I might find new things I like if he tries to figure it out himself.”

“Good point,” Tom agreed, then turned to Harrison. “Get over here. You can’t make her cum from across the room.”

Harrison approached you. Tom moved out of the way, inviting him to stand between your spread legs where you lay on the edge of the bed.

He played with the hem of your skirt with his fingers. "Can I?"

"Of course," you responded.

"I've always imagined getting my mouth on you," Harrison admitted as he dropped to his knees.

You lifted your hips to help him slide your skirt and panties off, discarding them on the floor.

He gently kissed and nipped his way up from the back of your knee to your thigh, leaving little marks behind.

"Yeah, mark her up," Tom encouraged. “She likes that.”

You glanced over at Tom, and he had his dick out of his pants, stroking it slowly as he watched. Your relief that he was actually into this, and not jealous, was almost palpable.

You whimpered when Harrison sucked new marks along your inner thighs, marks you looked forward to seeing later, tangible reminders of the amazing sex you were about to have.

"Please," you begged him.

Harrison turned to look to Tom for guidance.

"Give her what she wants. It's her birthday," Tom said.

Harrison found your entrance with his tongue easily and pressed it inside, brushing against your g-spot teasingly.

He pulled back for a moment. "She tastes so fucking good."

"Doesn't she?" Tom responded, grinning as you blushed.

"Don't stop," you whined, desperate for your first climax of the evening.

"Sorry, pretty girl," Harrison apologized and dived back in.

This time, he found your clit and lapped at it. A finger pushed into you, then two, then three, stretching you more than Tom usually did.

"Oh god," you moaned when he curled them to hit your g-spot every time he fucked you with them.

His lips wrapped around your clit and sucked while circling it with his tongue, and that was it for you.

Your orgasm hit you like a brick wall, more intense than you'd had in months, either alone or with Tom. You cried out a litany of 'Haz' and 'Harrison' between your moans and begging for him not to stop.

Your fingers were buried in his blond locks, tugging at them as you came. You rolled your hips against his face, toes curling and heels digging into his back.

"That's enough," you breathed, pushing his head away.

He moved back, gently withdrawing his fingers from within you. His face glistened with your wetness, and he wiped it off on the back of his hand.

"She's gorgeous when she lets go and cums hard," Tom commented.

You looked over at him and saw that he already came on his shirt and hand. That he got off on what he saw and heard made you feel a lot less bad about the intensity of your orgasm without him. New partners were exciting, and Harrison was especially exciting with for as long as you’d wanted to do just this with him.

"Are you going to fuck her now?" Tom asked, licking his lips.

"Yeah, if it's alright with both of you," Harrison answered.

"Oh yeah," you replied.

"Go for it, bro," Tom agreed.

You sat up, still a little shaky from your orgasm. "Do you want to undress me?"

"Yeah," Harrison said, tugging your blouse over your head and undoing your bra easily, tossing both of them on the floor behind him.

He tugged off his own clothes quickly, obviously as eager as you were.

You admired his body, eyes eventually moving down to his dick. He was about average in length, nothing you hadn't expected, but damn he was thick. 

"Holy shit," you murmured. "That's why you used three fingers."

"If it's too much, we don't have-" Harrison started.

"No, we definitely have to," you interrupted.

Tom chuckled. "I'm not jealous or anything," he reassured Harrison.

"Good to hear. Do you want me to use a condom?" Harrison asked.

"I’m fine with either way," you replied.

"Depends," Tom answered. "Have you been tested lately?"

"Yeah. Everything was negative," Harrison responded.

"Then, go ahead," Tom told him. "I've always liked the idea of sloppy seconds."

"God, don't say things like that," you said.

"Does it turn you on, darling?" Tom asked.

You swallowed and nodded.

"Don't worry, love, we'll get you so messy and fucked out. You’re going to love it,” Tom told you.

“Can you get behind me and touch me while Harrison fucks me, if that’s okay with both of you?” you asked.

“Sure,” Harrison responded.

Tom paused for a moment. “Like with you between my legs?”

“Yeah,” you answered.

“Of course.” Tom quickly stripped. He got up at the top of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. You climbed between his legs and got situated.

You turned your head to kiss Tom for a long moment before looking back up at Harrison.

Harrison got on his knees in front of you and lifted your hips to line up your entrance with his erection. “I’m going to take this slow, but let me know if you need me to stop.”

“I will.” You bit your lip anxiously as he pressed forward, gorgeous blue eyes on your face. The head popped in, making you groan. He really was thick, and you were used to Tom’s average girth or the slim vibrator you used when he wasn’t around. The stretch was a bit painful.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Harrison commented as he took a deep breath.

“You alright, love?” Tom asked, stroking your hair.

“It’s just...a lot,” you finally finished. “You can keep going, Harrison.”

He pushed his hips forward in small increments until your bodies were flush, and you were glad he wasn’t any longer than he was. It was already almost too much. 

“Give me a second,” you said.

“Anything for you, pretty girl,” Harrison told you, adoration written across his face.

The new pet name and seeing Harrison looking at you like that made your heart flutter.

“Maybe this will help,” Tom said and reached down, gathering some of your wetness on his fingers. He started rubbing your clit slickly.

You were already sensitive from your previous orgasm and shuddered around Harrison’s cock, legs twitching and pleasure overriding the stretch. “You can move now.”

“Thank god,” Harrison said, thrusting in and out gently at first.

Tom worked your clit a little faster with his fingers, kissing the side of your neck wetly before saying, “such a good girl for us, taking Harrison’s big dick like a fucking pro.”

“I want to be your good girl,” you told him.

“Is she a good girl, Harrison?” Tom asked.

“The best,” Harrison answered, moving a bit faster and rougher. “She’s so fucking wet for us.”

“I want to cum. Please let me cum,” you begged Tom.

“Of course, darling,” Tom said, using his fingers just right to get you off quickly. He knew your body almost as well as you did.

You clenched around Harrison’s cock as you came, as intensely as last time, and for even longer. Tom’s and Harrison’s names were on your lips.

Harrison fucked into you faster and harder, chasing his own climax. He cried out your name as he reached his high, spilling into you.

He pulled out and dropped down to kiss you, what was obviously intended to be a short kiss turning into a deeper and longer one.

You stroked your fingers through Harrison’s hair, damp with sweat, while Tom lightly ran his fingers over the exposed parts of your skin that he could reach.

Harrison eventually pulled back, panting. You started to chase his lips with yours, but stopped when he got too far away.

“We should probably take a shower before we do anything else,” Harrison commented. “We’re all sweaty and kind of gross.”

“Fortunately, the shower should be big enough for all of us,” Tom said.

“I’m a little too sore for round two right now, but can I suck both of you off in there?” you asked.

“Fuck yes,” Tom immediately responded.

“I’m definitely not going to stop you,” Harrison agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

You led Tom and Harrison into the bathroom and turned on the water to heat up, spinning around to face your boys.

It was still really strange to think of them like that, even after taking the boundary-crossing step of having sex with Harrison for the first time.

“How do you want to do this?” Harrison asked.

You shrugged. “Being guys, I’m sure you’ve both probably watched a whole lot more threesome porn than I have.”

“Mostly the kind with two women and one dude, or three women,” Tom told you.

Harrison nodded.

“I guess I’ll just suck one of you off while I either the other jerks himself off, or I give him a handjob?” you suggested.

“Works for me,” Tom responded with a shrug.

“Me too,” Harrison agreed.

“I’m not sure you’ll be able to get the full blowjob experience,” you said to Harrison. “I don’t think you’d fit down my throat, which is a pity because I worked hard to get to that point with Tom.”

“But I can watch the show,” Harrison pointed out.

“Yeah, guys are more visual,” you remembered.

“Can I watch you see what you can handle from Harrison?” Tom asked.

“Sure,” you replied.

Both Tom and Harrison were hard again, eyes on you.

You got into the shower, followed by your boys.

When Harrison got in, you pressed him against the side wall where Tom would have a good view. 

After glancing over at Tom, you tugged Harrison down into a dirty kiss, all teeth and tongues. You nipped and licked your way down his leanly muscled torso, until you were faced with his impressively thick erection.

When you took him into your mouth, careful of your teeth, it stretched your jaw a bit uncomfortably in a way Tom never had. You tentatively figured out how deep you could take him, reaching the back of your mouth before you had to stop. As you had figured, he definitely wasn’t going into your throat. Porn stars had mad skills you had to admire sometimes.

You wrapped your hand around what wasn’t going to fit in your mouth and focused mostly on the head, humming around his shaft while you worked it with your tongue and lips.

“Fuck yes,” Harrison groaned above you, head thudding against the tile wall.

“It’s too bad she can’t take you all the way down,” Tom commented, slowly stroking his own cock. “That feels fucking amazing.”

“_This_ feels fucking amazing, bro.” Harrison’s hands moved down to bury themselves in your slightly damp hair while you sucked him off. “It’s not going to be long, pretty girl,” he warned you.

You doubled down your efforts, rewarded with a loud stream of swearing interspersed with your name, and a mouth full of slightly bitter and salty cum, which you swallowed down with a slight grimace.

He softened in your mouth, and you pulled back to relieve some of the pressure on your aching jaw. It’d be a minute before Tom could switch places with Harrison.

“Wow, love. Thank you,” Harrison told you, running his thumb across your cheek.

“Anytime,” you responded with a small smile. “Want to switch places?”

Tom shuffled past Harrison, looking down at you affectionately.

You peppered slow and sweet kisses over his lower stomach and thighs while you waited for your jaw to finish recovering.

Harrison and Tom were both watching you when you finally took Tom into your mouth. Instead of teasing, you breathed deeply and took him from tip to base, nose resting against his soft skin.

“Damn,” Harrison commented.

“Too bad you missed out on this,” Tom said.

You decided he shouldn’t be able to form sentences and grabbed his hands, placing them on the back of your head.

“Want me to fuck your face, darling, put a show on for Harrison?” Tom asked.

You nodded eagerly, and were pleased when he started thrusting in and out of your throat.

He was a bit rougher than he normally was, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle, especially with the way Harrison was staring down at you, licking his lips subconsciously.

Harrison’s gaze sent a stronger pulse of arousal coursing through you, and yeah, you needed to do something about that. You moved a hand between your thighs, spreading them slightly, and moaned loudly around Tom’s cock when you found your clit with your fingertips.

“Gonna let our girl get herself off?” Tom panted, looking pointedly over at Harrison.

Harrison dropped to his knees and batted your hand away to replace your fingers with his own. “Let me know if you’re too sore for what I do, yeah?”

You nodded.

Harrison gathered some of your wetness on his thumb and started rubbing your clit in small circles. He tentatively pushed two fingers into you, pumping them in and out gently, watching your expression.

“Is Haz taking good care of you, sweetheart?” Tom asked breathlessly.

Since you couldn’t answer, you nodded again around Tom’s dick, grinding your hips against Harrison’s hand.

“God, she’s so fucking wet,” Harrison commented. “I can’t wait to eat her out again.”

“Shouldn’t be long,” Tom said.

Eager for Harrison’s mouth, you swallowed around Tom and moved faster over his cock, encouraging him to take what he needed to get the rest of the way there.

“Fuckin’ hell, I’m almost there,” Tom groaned.

You clenched around Harrison’s fingers when Tom came down your throat in spurts, swallowing heavily when he was finished.

When Tom pulled out, you took a deep breath and rested your head against his thigh.

“You doing alright, love?” Tom asked.

“Yeah,” you responded, throat a bit sore and voice hoarse. “Want Harrison’s mouth.”

“Then, you’re going to have to get up,” Tom told you.

Harrison withdrew his hand, making you whine with want for more. Tom helped you to your feet while Harrison also got up.

Tom grabbed your body wash and shower pouf, but you snatched it away from him.

“You take too long,” you explained.

Tom chuckled. “Impatient.”

“Says the guy who already had his orgasm,” you commented.

Tom started washing himself, too. “Point taken.”

There was a comfortable silence while the three of you got clean, rinsed, and dried as quickly as possible.

You led your boys back to the bed lying down in the middle, legs spread in preparation.

“Do you want Harrison’s mouth or mine?” Tom asked.

“Harrison’s,” you answered immediately.

“I see how it is,” Tom teased.

Harrison pulled your legs over his shoulders and immediately zeroed in on your clit with his tongue. His fingers pressed back into you, still gentle while he thrust them in and out.

You tipped your head back and moaned.

Tom took the opportunity to kiss your neck, focusing on the sensitive spot by your ear that never failed to drive you wild.

“Oh god!” You trembled as your climax hit you, fingers flexing where they were buried in Harrison’s hair.

“Such a good girl for us,” Tom said into your ear.

Harrison pulled back after you relaxed, wiping his face off on his arm before thoroughly licking his fingers off. 

Seeing that sent a residual wave of arousal through you, but not enough to ask for another orgasm.

Harrison crawled up on unoccupied side, leaning over to kiss you before he settled next to you.

“What do you want to now, birthday girl?” Harrison asked.

“Cuddle with my amazing boyfriends,” you replied, both of your hands finding one of each of theirs and squeezing.

You lay partially on top of Harrison and tugged Tom’s arm over your back. “This okay?”

“More than,” Harrison replied.

“Yeah,” Tom agreed.

You yawned. “Getting sleepy. Love you.”

“Love you, too, sweetheart,” Tom said.

“I’m not sure if that was directed at me,” Harrison responded, “but I’ve loved you for a long time.”

“It wasn’t originally, just an automatic thing, but I love you, too, Harrison,” you told him, sincerely.

Harrison smiled when you glanced up at him and pressed an affectionate kiss to his lips. 

You started to pull away, but he tugged you back down and lengthened the kiss. You made out with him unhurriedly for quite a while, just kissing because you could now, and you’d both wanted to for so long.

Tom’s soft snoring made you quietly giggle against Harrison’s mouth.

Harrison ran his fingers down your side teasingly, drawing patterns on your skin. It sent a shiver down your spine.

“Do you want to?” you whispered.

Harrison moved your hand down to rest on his dick, hard and leaking precum from the tip. “What do you think?”

“What about Tom?” you asked.

“Tom wants to sleep,” Tom mumbled sleepily and rolled over to face away from you, “but go ahead, horndogs. Just try to keep it down.”

Harrison chuckled.

“Wanna ride you,” you whispered in his ear.

Harrison nodded and helped you get on top of him.

You rubbed yourself wetly along his cock, back and forth. Your clit was throbbing by the time you lined him up and sank slowly down his length, the stretch and slight soreness from earlier still a little much.

He knew what you wanted and immediately moved a fingertip to your clit.

Before you could even move back up, another wave of intense pleasure coursed through your body. You rolled your hips through your climax, clenching around Harrison’s dick.

After it got to be too much, and you pushed his hand away, Harrison grabbed you by the hips and started fucking up into you hard and fast, the quiet broken by the sound of his body against yours.

You moved with him the best you could, trying to make him feel as good as he’d made you feel, but the pulsing aftershocks of your orgasm were a near constant distraction.

“Oh my fucking god,” Harrison quietly groaned, thrusting harder and faster, chasing his own high.

You felt him spill into you, wet and hot, and involuntarily clenched around him again.

When both of your bodies had relaxed, you dropped forward to lie on top of him, kissing him again.

“Thank you, pretty girl,” he told you softly.

You pressed your lips to his for longer this time, then trailed them over to his ear. “I should be thanking you.”

You felt him smile. “Still tired?”

“Not so much,” you answered honestly.

“Me either. Want to go get cleaned up and hang out in the living room?” he asked.

“If by ‘hang out’ you mean ‘see where else we can fuck in Tom’s apartment,’ then yes,” you replied.

Harrison huffed out a laugh. “It could definitely be interpreted that way.”


End file.
